


Underground Nightmare

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 754
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Underground Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 754

The new year was just beginning. When Aurora left classes that day, the night had already fallen. As usual, she joined the subway closest to the high school and plunged into it. But instead of going directly to the Citadel, she made a detour through the city center. With Ignis’s birthday coming up, she wanted to go around the shops and try to find him a present. When she left the subway train, she was shoved by a person of great stature. She looked at him, apologizing politely, but the man stood in front of her, preventing her from continuing on her way.

— Excuse me, but I would like to go, please.

— Hmm … No, I don’t think so.

Suddenly, three other people came to encircle Aurora. One of them snatched her schoolbag from her hands while the first came to put his hand on her cheek, a perverse smile on his lips.

— You’ll have to be forgiven, but not with words, my dear.

With a gesture, she spread the hand of the man and took a step back. However, she was stopped, bumped into his accomplices. She quickly glanced around to assess her situation. But when she wanted to teleport outside the circle, something stopped her. The man had just grabbed her wrist. She tried to free herself but the grip of her attacker was far too powerful. The next moment, Aurora was pressed against a wall. With one hand, he held both of her wrists tightly. On the other, he sharply opened her shirt, tearing it partially, and came to kiss her breast without any delicacy. Then his free hand rested on her thigh and went up under her skirt, pressing his body against hers, all under the gaze of his acolytes who seemed to enjoy the show. Aurora was paralyzed, yet she struggled as best she could.

_Are you really going to let yourself be like a vulgar rag doll and be sully? Would you have been trained with all these years for nothing? ”_

These words echoed her mind, giving her the courage she needed to face her fear. She caught the wrist of her attacker as she could and froze it until she cracked his bones. The man screamed, writhing in pain and finally released her. Aurora reached out to the neon lights above them and a lightning struck them hard, plunging them into the darkness.

— Fucking hell! Who are you ?!

— Someone you shouldn’t have touched.

She picked up her bag that her thief had dropped to the ground in surprise and she teleported a little further, starting to run as fast as she could.

— Catch her, you idiots!

The three accomplices pursued her while their leader held his wrist, fulminating. Quickly, Aurora managed to get out of the subway, making her way through the crowd, and left them behind. She was on the esplanade behind the train station and the rain was falling heavily. She looked up at a building, searching to know if the lights in Ignis’s apartment were on. Which was the case. Sighing with relief, she rushed as fast as she could to the entrance of the building, took the elevator and knocked on his door. The young advisor came to open the door, surprised to hear someone knocking at his home at this hour. His gaze fell on the young Princess, her clothes partly ripped and soaked to the skin. He widened his eyes, horrified.

— Aurora …

He invited her to enter his apartment, closing the door behind him. He took her schoolbag that he put in the entrance while she took off her shoes. The young man’s voice clearly betrayed his anxiety.

— But what happened?

Aurora looked away, trying to keep her damaged shirt closed. Ignis took her in his arms and softly tightened his embrace, resting his head against hers, sighing sadly. He suspected what had happened to his friend and felt guilty to not having was there to protect her. She huddled in his arms and let her tears flow, finally feeling safe. After a few minutes, he broke the silence, murmuring.

— You’ll catch a cold to stay like this. I’ll lend you dry clothes. If you want to use my bathroom and take a shower, don’t hesitate. After, I’ll take you home.

The young Princess looked at him, shaking her head slightly, unable to get out of her silence for the moment. Ignis arched an eyebrow, trying to understand.

— You … prefer to spend the night here?

She nodded slowly as an answer.

— Okay. I’ll just warn His Majesty in order that he’s not worried about not seeing you tonight.

She gave him a grateful smile, and he returned it tenderly. He finally let her go and quickly recovered clothes in his bedroom he brought her.

— They may be a little tall, but it’ll be better than nothing.

She nodded, grateful, and went to the bathroom. While she was taking a shower, the young advisor called the King’s personal assistant. Although Regis considered Ignis a son, he did not want to disturb him directly except in the case of force majeure. Once done, he cooked for them two. He had not planned on receiving a guest and improvised with what he had on hand. Aurora ends up coming out of the bathroom after several long minutes. She was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, which were usually worn by her friend during their trainings. She floated a little in it but did not seem to complain. Ignis turned to her, craning his head on side and watching her dressed like this. He found himself surprising to enjoying the idea that she borrowed things from him, although they did not go out together. He cleared his throat and quickly replaced his glasses on his nose to hide his embarrassment.

— I … I’ll lend by bed to you for this night. I’ill take the sofa.

— Okay. Thank you for everything, Iggy. You’re very nice.

— It’s a pleasure.

He smiled at her, happy to finally hear her voice, and invited her to sit on the sofa. Aurora forced herself a little to eat. Ignis’s cooking was always excellent, but what she had experienced a little earlier had ruin her appetite. The young man, always very anxious, did all he could to put her at ease and take care of her. When they had finished their meal, the young Princess put her head against him, stretching her legs on the sofa as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Seeing her dozing, he got up, softly took her in his arms and went to install her in his bed. But as he went back to the living room, he felt Aurora grab his forearm.

— Stay… Please… Stay …

The soft and supplicating voice of the young Princess hurted his heart. Ignis lowered his head, unable to resolve to say no. He turned off the light in the living room, lay down next to her, took off his glasses and took her tenderly in his arms. Aurora leaned her head against his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. He came to put his hand on hers, and watched over her in silence. She heaved a serenity sigh and fell asleep, reassured. The young man had more trouble getting to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts jostling in his head. Should he listen to his heart and express the feelings he had towards her? Or should he follow his conscience, resign himself and embrace his duties without taking a seat in the distraction. He felt lost and obviously did not know what to do.

In the early morning, Aurora opened her eyes, looking up at Ignis. He also emerged in his turn, having felt her move.

— Good morning…

— Good morning…

Aurora met Ignis’s gaze and could not get away from it. His eyes expressed a feeling she had never perceived before. A greater tenderness than he usually had for her. An affection going beyond the friendship they had. Their hearts beat faster and faster. The hand of the young Princess came to caress Ignis’s cheek. The latter did the same, his thumb skimming her lips. Their glances were fixed on their respective lips with a slight glimmer of desire. She straightened slightly to come up to him. He drew her to him, his fingers slipping from her cheek to her neck, and kissed her with infinite sweetness. Through this kiss, a number of tensions and questions flew away, as if everything was finally clear and limpid. Time seemed to stop around them, as if nothing else mattered. Their lips finally detach, suspending this moment of intense emotion. Their breaths were short, their hearts were beating wildly.

— I love you, Ignis …

— I love you too, Aurora … but …

Ignis sighed and looked away. Aurora frowned slightly, trying to understand his sudden reaction.

— What’s the matter?

— I’m a member of the Crownsguard. You’re the daughter of our King. I’ve duties to your family. And even if my feelings for you are sincere, I’m afraid they obscure my judgment the day I should make some decisions …

She put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look straight at her.

— Ignis … No matter what choices we have to make, no matter how painful they may be, our duties will always come first. But I'ld like to spend a long time together. Let’s just be discreet about our relationship.

— Okay … Let’s see where all this will take us …

He came to kiss her again, taming her lips a little more, relieved to see that they were on the same wavelength. He ended up hanging it softly and smiled teasingly.

— But for the moment, I’m going to prepare Her Highness’s breakfast.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

— Please! Don’t start with this!

They laughed heartily and got up. This day finally began under favorable auspices.


End file.
